


your world and mine

by stuckonylove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags may contain spoilers, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, but i like it, pls don't ask me why i put nat and negan together because i don't know either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: What happens when Bucky Barnes and his group of survivors come across Rick Grimes and his?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Negan (Walking Dead)/Natasha Romanov, Rick Grimes/Michonne, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	your world and mine

It hadn't been easy then, and it wasn't easy now.

Everyone they came across had dubbed the era they were living in as, "when the world went to shit," but Bucky Barnes had anything to say about that, it would be that his world had always been shit.

That was probably a bit dramatic, because at the end of each day, he was alive, and that was all that mattered, but that didn't mean there hadn't been challenges. Bucky practically raised himself and his sister, due to their father passing away when they were young, and their mother being too sick to ever leave the house. When **_it_** happened, she didn't last long, so Bucky and Rebecca found themselves on their own in an undead world.

Now, things were still hard, but they were different. The dead roamed the earth, and even though one would think that reanimated corpses would be the biggest threat, the two of them had quickly realized that all they had to do was fight the dead. It was the living they had to fear.


End file.
